Jonathan Flare: Son of Lysandre
by Blazivoir257
Summary: Lysandre's son, Jonathan has a revelation after meeting Serena Yvonne. Nothing explicit, just a good romance story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters or any of the Pokémon mentioned in this story.

Jonathan Flare: Son Of Lysandre

Chapter 1: Introductions

 **What's up? This is my first published story, and I felt like coming up with something original. I came up with this character when I was thinking about Lysander's past, and I tried to fill in the missing pieces, and this is what I came up with. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" the instructor behind me says. I fire the Glock in my hand at the target across the range. I just turned 18 last week, and my dad, Lysandre Flare, the leader of Team Flare, finally decided to let me train to go on missions for Team Flare. I've watched others train, I've always exercised to prepare for training, and I've practiced in my sleeping quarters, but I've never actually been on a mission. "Nice shot Jonathan!" the instructor tells me. I'm almost done with training, all I have left is stealth training. "How much longer till you let me move on?" I ask. "I'll tell you what. If you can shoot three bull's-eyes in a row, without stopping, I'll pass you immediately. If you can't, you'll stay in this class until you can. Deal?" he replies. "Got it." I say, staring down the short barrel of the gun. I quiet my mind, and focus on nothing but the target. I pull the trigger once, twice, and a third time. All of the shots are on the bull's-eye mark. I look back at the instructor, his mouth agape. "Wha-What? How did you do that? You did that like a pro! There isn't any need for more training." he says. "Thanks. But it's only because of my teacher." I tell him. "Either way," he says, "I am a man of my word. I shall inform your father.".

I put the gun in the locker behind me and walk out of the shooting range. I walk down the corridors of the base until I see my friend Kayla, and we have a 10 minute conversation over what 80's rock band is the best, and we finally settle on Bon Jovi, even though I still think Europe is better, but I keep that to myself. After that I head to my dad's office. I press the intercom on the large doors that have the Team Flare insignia on them. My dad's face appears on the screen on the door, and he says, "Jonathan! Come on in my son!". The doors open to reveal the large, regal office of my father. As Team Flare's leader, he doesn't do a lot, since he delegates it to different departments, the most he does is coordinate major plans and approve the appointment of operatives. I sit across from him in front of his desk. "Hello son, I hear your training is going well." he says. "Yes dad, I've only got stealth training to pass." I tell him. "Soon, you will be my finest operative. Then, one day, you will become a great leader of Team Flare. You will finish your training tomorrow. Until then, you are dismissed." he says. "Ok dad. See you later then." I say as I walk out.

I walk upstairs to the exit of the base, which is disguised as a bakery. My friends Tim and Jessica are at the ordering counter, the worst part of being a new trainee of Team Flare. I don't have to do it because of my dad being the main man, but the good thing is that they are about to start going on missions. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask. "Nothing much, just sitting here waiting for customers." Tim replies. "So where you headed?" Jessica asks. "I don't know. For a walk, might end up eating. You guys want to tag along?" I ask them. "Nah, we've got to stay here and finish our shift. Right Tim?" Jessica says. "Yeah, we're going to finish our shift and then, I don't know, eat probably." he tells me. "Alright. Suit yourself. I'll see you guys later." I reply.

Recently, I've been going on more walks than usual. I think they're just to clear my head. Of what? I don't exactly know. Maybe it's how I've recently started questioning how Team Flare go's about with their plans, and not just their big plans, even just simply protecting Pokémon from their evil trainers. I mean, what Team Flare does is right, but, the violence that happens to do these things is, wrong, in my opinion. I just don't know. I wish my mom were here. She died when I was 6 years old in a lab accident on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region. A genetically altered Pokémon they were working on, named Mewtwo, went rouge and destroyed the lab, killing her, and at least 10 other scientists. My dad hasn't been the same since then. He still does well at leading Team Flare, but he's less human in a way. It's like, when he lost her, he lost his emotions.

I'm almost at my favorite restaurant, so I decide to send out my Pokémon, Absol, Infernape, and Zoroark. Infernape and Zoroark are both males, however, Absol is a female. Infernape and Zoroark like to fight a lot, and Absol has to separate them, but they always calm down. They're like the big brothers, and Absol's the little sister. It's an entertaining relationship. I'm about 2 minutes away from the beachside restaurant when I see a Pancham run past me at full speed, holding some kind of pastry, and then run around a corner. A few seconds later, a girl in a red hat and a pair of Ariet boots runs up to me. "Did you by any chance see a Pancham run by?" she asks, out of breath. "As a matter of fact, I did. He was holding a pastry, I think. He went around that building." I say, pointing to the corner. "Would you mind helping me catch him? He took all of my macaroons that were for the rest of my Pokemon. It's kind of embarrassing having to chase him down." she says, blushing. "Sure, no problem. We'll catch him in no time, right guys?" I ask my team. They all agree in their own ways. "Alright then, Infernape, you take the roofs. Zoroark, you disguise yourself, and search for Pancham. Absol, you stick with me.". Infernape is already gone by the time I'm done, Zoroark disguises himself as a little boy, and Absol just stands next to me, ready to help. We start searching, the girl following us, until I hear a little boy's voice on my Team Flare earpiece. Zoroark tells me he found him at the same beachside restaurant I was already headed to.

We head there, and my Pokemon meet me there, Zoroark still in his disguise. "Zoroark, please change back, I can't take you seriously like that." I say, causing the girl to giggle behind me. The girl walks over to Pancham, and Pancham tries to run away, but she grabs it tight. "Come on Pancham, don't be so greedy." she tells it. Absol walks up behind me and puts her head into my leg, so I pet her gently. The girl puts Pancham in it's Pokeball. She turns to me and says, "Thanks for helping me catch Pancham. My name's Serena. Serena Yvonne. It's nice to meet someone that's actually willing to help.". "My name's Jonathan, and it's no problem, I like to help when I can." I tell her, hesitant to tell her my last name. "Yeah, Pancham's hunger controls him sometimes." she tells me. "I know what you mean. Infernape used to do the same thing when he was still a Chimchar." I tell her. We both laugh. "Speaking of hunger, would you like to get something to eat? This place is really good." she asks me, twirling her hair at the same time. Hmm. It's 8:30. Curfew's at 11:00. I can get some food. "Yeah, I'm starving. All that searching has me hungry." I tell her. We both put our Pokemon into their Pokeballs, and walk inside. I order a burger and Serena orders a salad. I pay for our food, and we walk to a table. I'm halfway through my burger when Serena asks, "What do you plan to do with your life?". The problem is, I want to help Team Flare, but I can't accept the violence. "My dad has plans for me. But I don't like those plans. I don't have any plans. I'm Just going where the tide takes me. " I tell her. "Well, I want to become a Performer like my dad. I love performing, the crowds, the costumes, the fame. But my mom thinks differently. She wants me to become a Professional Rhyhorn Racer, but I just don't want to. I mean, I'm good at it, but it's just not for me. I think me being a Performer just reminds her of dad. He died when I was 5 during a Team Flare attack. He tried fighting them off to protect me, and I watched him get shot." she says, her eyes tearing up. Dangit. Why did it have to be Team Flare? "I know how you feel, my mom died when I was 6." I tell her. "I'm fine, it's in the past **.** But I will become great performer to honor him." she says. When we finish eating, we walk outside, and we both send out our Pokemon.

She sends out a Braixen, a Sylveon, and of course, Pancham. "Braixen, Sylveon, meet Jonathan and his Pokemon." Serena tells them. Zoroark walks over to Braixen, does a polite bow, and then grabs her hand and kisses it. Braixen blushes a deep red. I've always taught Zoroark to be a gentleman. After Zoroark does that, Infernape shoves Zoroark out of the way, and starts flexing his muscles, causing Braixen to giggle playfully. "I think those two like Braixen." Serena whispers. "Yeah, they generally try to impress any pretty female Pokemon." I tell her. Zoroark pushes Infernape, and he shoves back, and they start fighting. Sylveon and Absol try to separate them, and they succeed. "Thanks Absol." I say, putting my team into their Pokeballs. Serena does the same, and then says, "So, come here same time Wednesday?". Two days from now. I can do that. I should be done with training by then. "Sure. Then we can spend some more time together." I tell her. "Awesome. But next time I'll pay." she says. We both laugh. She gives me a hug, and starts walking away. "See you later!" she says, turning around a corner. I start walking home. It's 10:20, so I have enough time to make it to the base before curfew. When I make it to base, I look at the counter, and Tim and Jessica are already gone. Makes sense. It's already 10:30, so I head to my sleeping quarters and send out my Pokemon. I tell them the story of our conversation, and then I say, "Her dad was killed by Team Flare. I am part of Team Flare. I don't know if I should just come out and tell her, or if I should just wait for a better time.". They sit there for a bit, conversing in their own language, and then they turn to me and then Zoroark and Infernape both hold up 2 fingers. "Yeah. I think that's the best choice too. I'll just wait until the right time." I tell them. Absol rubs up against my leg, so I rub her head. "Alright team, let's get to bed." I tell them. They all go to their beds, Infernape and Zoroark to their bunk bed, and Absol to her bed on the floor next to my bed. I have to get some sleep before stealth training tomorrow. I fall asleep thinking about if I am going to tell Serena at all.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I am going to write more, and also publish my other story about a Trainer who falls in love with his Gardevoir. I don't know why I wrote it, I just like the story. Thanks for reading, follow me, and leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
